Headlights
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: My headlights burn on the dark road. Above me the darkning sky glows has the smell of rain fills the air and she waits for me at the side of the road.


Headlights  
By Essence  
  
This is a short and strange (yes I'll admit it) Sailor Moon story based off a picture I saw in a magazine. It does deal with Serena and Darien, but has nothing to do with the story line of Sailor Moon. Please read and enjoy!  
  
The songs I recommend for this story are: "Here with Me" by Dido  
" Private Emotion" by Ricky Martin   
  
  
Headlights  
By Essence  
  
My headlights burned on the empty road, the only thing lighting up a darkening sky. Some music played on the radio but I didn't hear it, the words were lost in the night.  
  
The sky had darkened to a soft blue, green glowing on the horizon mixing with the clouds. I could smell rain in the air and see it in the green clouds that gathered above me.   
Yet now the world was at peace and harmony, the sun sinking below the horizon leaving a dark world of greens and blues.  
It was like I was swimming that night, in an under ground sea of color.  
  
My car was slick, driving over the well-worn dirt roads. Sliding over bumps without ever feeling the pull of gravity. I didn't even need to steer in the proper direction; my car knew where it was going. My headlights glowed brightly, luminaiting the road in front of me. My headlight casting light on everything, sometimes glowing upon eyes that appeared from between the waving grasses. Then disappeared again leaving on the wind to whisper, winding in and out.   
The browns mixing with the blues and the green to create the world.  
  
Our world, just her and I...alone in the beautiful night.  
  
Behind me the dark shapes of mountains formed and silhouetted in the darkening sky. Sharp jagged edges against a backdrop of dark ocean colored clouds and the pearl green colored skies.  
Still I drove alone, the words of music came floating back and fell upon my open ears.  
  
"...They might wake me from this dream..."  
  
A dream....?  
Was my life a dream? Was this nighttime ride through the fields in my blood red car nothing but a dream? Would I wake up any moment from now, sitting up in bed realizing that I was just dreaming?  
If this is a dream, please never let me wake.  
  
One arm came to rest on the open windowsill, fingers opening to rest my head. The other griped the steering wheel, strong fingers clutching the soft leather. Gliding my car forward to my destination, to our destination, to the place where we would meet.  
A rabbit jumped out of the bushes and ran across the road. The only signs of life I had seen except for the glowing eyes in the bushes. Only the animals were watching me tonight. I was alone in my own world, just the music that played from the radio and I.  
Again something soft no words, since they were too harsh for this world. No one wanted words to ruin the moment. Words would set my mood for me and tell me what to feel at that moment. Weren't all people like that, so hateful of words?  
  
Yet there was no one else in my world, just me and the car. Its headlights shining into the night.  
  
When did everyone leave and how come I was alone? What time was it but there was no clock on the dashboard. Then time became something of a dream and there was no such thing has time. No matter what the skies did not change and it was forever dusk in this land.  
The setting of the sun gone to leave behind a world like the ocean; yet in this ocean world I was alone with only the music and the headlights burning through the darkness Why was I here and what was my mission driving through the beginning of the night?  
  
Then I saw my purpose and why it was always night in this darkened land. The headlights flashed over the road then came upon something. A white floating figure in the distance, the music changed. Announcing her arrival while the headlights now seemed to climb up her body.  
Over a floating white skirt, dotted with silver stars to the white camisole lining her curves. Hair floating down, a bit of moonlight in each strand shining with the silver stars of her skirt. She was the night sky that brought the moonlight from behind a cloud.  
It was never going to rain, the moonlight shining down on the shifting prairie told me this.  
  
I slowly stopped the car in front of her and noticed that a slight breeze had picked up. Softly blowing her hair around her body. One hand came up to brush away a few strands while she smiled down at me in the car.   
All the windows were open to let in the breezes. I reached over the seat and unlocked her door. My eyes never leaving hers until I was hidden again by the shadows. She stood there another moment looking in at me before turning to look behind her to the prairie.  
  
The mountains were dark shadows in the distance, framed by a white sky and ocean colored clouds. The light in the whole scene was that of the moon, peeking from behind the clouds to shine down softly on her. The breezes played and the grass sang, waving in the winds. She carefully raised on arm reaching out with deft fingers towards the mountains in the distance. Seemly caressing the long stems of the grass before raising her arm above her head and touching the moon.  
Her door opened and she slipped in, tucking her long skirts around her before closing the door. She turned too look at me, drawing my eyes to hers. One hand, her hand came to sneak up and steal mine interlacing the fingers together.  
  
Now the headlights burned on has we moved forward in the darkness. Time was of an essence and did not exist in this world. The car drove on smoothly over the dirt roads. Breezes playing in the grasses where she had stood waiting for me.   
The radio still played the music, that same song over and over again. A wordless melody to fit the dream world I drove in.  
  
But never want to wake up from...  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames (crackle crackle, burn burn) to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


End file.
